Hidaka Chiho
Chiho is a young girl who was confined into the Hiyamakai Hospital, owned by Higa Izumi, because she suffers from an aggressive, incurable virus. The medicine she takes is just slowing down the spreading of the virus but the medicine doesn't heal her.Sekirei Manga chapter 99 She loves her Sekirei, Uzume, dearly and admits this openly. According to her, for someone who has lost her parents when she was young and has been lonely ever since, Uzume gave her purpose and meaning to continuing living. She is ashamed that she can't do anything as an Ashikabi for Uzume due to her illness. Chiho has no idea that she is being used by Higa so that Uzume would commits crimes in order to protect her and Uzume stated multiple times that Chiho doesn't need to know about it.Sekirei Manga chapter 81 Chiho first met Uzume when Uzume was running from M.B.I. the two began to trust each other almost immediately. After that, Uzume visited her everyday with her costumes and Chiho eventually became Uzume's Ashikabi. Throughout the series, Uzume has visited Chiho many times and her latest time was right after her failed attempt to take Minato's newly earned Jinki. Minato and his Sekirei kidnap Chiho in an attempt to free Uzume from Higas claws and transport her to one of MBI's facilities for treatment.Sekirei Manga chapter 106 Appearance Because of Chiho`s disease, any time that she is not in the hospital, she is in a wheelchair. She seems to like long dresses and is seen in one in a scene where Uzume imagines bringing her to Izumo Inn, however, she is almost always seen in a hospital gown, In the anime, Chiho is able to walk after Minato acquires the information to cure Chiho's disease. In terms of height, she is one of the shorter characters in the series, although she has never been fully compared as she is always in either a wheelchair, or a bed. However, in the one scene that Uzume imagines, she is clearly much shorter than her Sekirei. Personality Chiho is a kindhearted girl which has been mentioned many times by Uzume and she once told Kazehana that she believes Chiho would not lose to Minato in term of their kindness.Sekirei Manga chapter 54 She has also shown a great understanding of Uzume, and is easily able to feel what Uzume is feeling through their bond as an Ashikabi and Sekirei. Sekirei *No. 10 Uzume (terminated by Sai in the manga and by Toyotama in the anime.)Sekirei manga chapter 107 History Not much is known about Chiho's past except that she already suffered on her illness when Uzume met her and lost both of her parents. Synopsis At one of the final chapters, Chiho's happily reunited with her beloved Uzume. After that, she's become a new resident of Izumo Inn along with her sekirei. Anime and Manga differences *In the Manga, Chiho meets Minato's Sekirei for the first time when they barge into her room after a battle with Higa's Sekirei. In the Anime, Chiho's first encounter with one of Minato's Sekirei is when she meets Kusano outside the hospital during a walk. References Category:Ashikabi Category:Characters